


Cotton Candy

by fallon_ash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon_ash/pseuds/fallon_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cotton Candy, meet Vala. Vala, cotton candy. Sexytimes ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cotton candy

The State Fair was one of the better suggestions Sam had had in a while. It was a beautiful sunny day, the clear air heralding the fall. Vala was in heaven. The booths, the games, the music, and cheap shiny things everywhere. Already Sam was carrying quite a large collection of things she couldn't perceive Vala would ever have any use for as they strolled around the fair grounds.

And then Vala discovered the cotton candy. Sold fresh out of a booth, even the air felt sticky as they approached. Vala's eyes were very wide and she sniffed the air.

"Samantha! What is this?"

"Cotton candy. It's just sugar heated until it melts and then spun into cotton. I'll buy you one."

Vala was bouncing on the balls of her feet as her eyes followed the stick round and round and the pink monstrosity grew larger and larger, until the vendor put it in her hand, smiling indulgently at her as he would a child.

"This is fantastic! This is amazing! Why haven't you told me of this before, Samantha?"

Sam mumbled something as she paid, but Vala was already gone, burying her fingers in the mass, licking it, cracking little crystals of sugar between her front teeth, smiling widely and getting stickier and stickier by the second. Sam stayed a safe distance away until Vala caught on.

"Oh no, you don't." She advanced on Sam with sticky fingers, and Sam backed away, horrified at what it would do to her pale blue sweater, but the smile on Vala's face was too wide, and she gave in faster than she really should.

Vala pushed her up against the side of an out of the way maintenance building, and a second later she felt Vala's fingers in her hair, giving her only a moment to cringe before Vala pressed sugary lips against her own.

It was exhilarating, kissing in public like this. They were both in civilian clothing, but it was the State Fair, and the possibility of others from the base having driven down wasn't unlikely at all, so they did need to be careful. But Vala's enthusiasm was spilling over onto Sam, and soon Sam was chewing the fluffy sugar too, and they were trading kisses and sneaking sticky fingers under the hems of each others' shirts.

Vala's tongue was very pink when she pulled back, a gleam in her eyes that had Sam worried for a moment, and then she realized she had cause as Vala knelt beside her and in a matter of seconds had picked the lock and was pulling Sam inside the maintenance room.

It was small and crowded, packed full of metal pieces and wooden beams, and it was hot from the sun against the metal roof overhead, no light but the sun falling in through a high window, catching the dust thick in the air.

"Perfect..."

Vala pushed Sam against the closed door, quickly unbuttoning Sam's shirt and pushing her bra out of the way.

Sam felt like she was covered in sugar; Vala's fingers moved across her bare stomach, sticking to her nipples, and a few times she even caught Vala adding extra candy to her body and then nibbling it off. Showers would be needed. Soon. But it felt too good, and Vala's obvious happiness was more than worth it, a wide smile beaming at Sam as she rolled her tongue around her fingers sucking the last sugar off before pressing inside Sam's slacks, skimming the edge of her panties. And when she went further down, Sam stopped thinking altogether.

Vala's fingers were quick and nimble, moving from her clit to press inside, back to teasing her thighs and then circling her clit again, her tongue leisurely rolling her nipple back and forth. It was all Sam could do to bury her fingers deeper in Vala's hair and make sure there was nothing immediately objectionable in danger of coming in contact with her body.

When she realized she was about to come, she pulled Vala up to her mouth to kiss her, hard, raking her teeth over Vala's bottom lip, and sucking the sugar from the upper one as she shuddered against Vala. She felt Vala moving against Sam's thigh as well, her pupils dilated, and her breath erratic.

Sam finally came down, sagging back against the door, watching Vala with hooded eyes. There was a smile on Vala's lips and need in her eyes, and Sam took a moment to caress her cheek before sinking to her knees making short work of the buttons on Vala's jeans.

Vala was wet, and already so close she trembled. Sam guided her hands to the wall, finding the intersection of how much she could pull down her pants while still allowing Vala to spread her legs enough for access. A few equations and a graph rolled through her head then quickly disintegrated again as Sam felt Vala's hand in her hair.

"Please, Sam."

A few short strokes with her fingers, and then Sam put her mouth over Vala's clit, suckling gently and flicking her tongue over the very tip, finally sucking on it hard. Vala sighed and then she was coming, held up with Sam's firm arm around her upper thighs.

When Vala sighed again, Sam quickly pulled her jeans up enough to allow Vala to fall down onto her lap. She cradled her, Vala's face buried against the crook of her neck, Sam slowly stroking her hair as Vala giggled, trying to catch her breath.

Vala nipped Sam's throat. "This was the best idea you've had in a very long time, Samantha." Vala's voice was happy.

"My idea?" Sam rolled her eyes at her, struggling to help them both to their feet, rearranging their clothes best they could, sticky smears all over both fabric and skin.

The empty stick had attached itself to the ends of Vala's hair. Vala giggled some more as they exited unseen into the sunlight, trying to remove it with one hand, the other one holding Sam's tightly.

"Let's go on a ride!"

"Let's go home and shower."

But Vala's gray eyes sparkled, and her smiling mouth was still tainted pink, and Sam couldn't help but smile back. "Ok. Which one?"


End file.
